2006-11-19
This is what happened on }} in stories that can be dated. Events Whateley Academy Ayla spends the morning doing optional reading for her world lit class. Then Malachi takes her to see Jobe about possibly changing her bit around. No joy, at least for several months. She goes to Hawthorne for her detention, and discovers a crisis with some of Spoof's manifested monsters. Fubar tries to keep her from joining the fight, but he fails. She joins forces with Slab, and they finish off the octopods. She has an argument with Fubar and Mrs. Cantrel about whether she should have joined the fight, and they finally agree that most of Team Kimba, except Jade, will be added to the standard doctrine about handling Spoof's nightmares. Phase talks to Puppet for a while, and explains about Sara's family tree. Then Mrs. Cantrel sends her to see the Headmistress. Mrs. Carson tells Ayla that she's not going to get her special treats from the chefs for the next week - a penalty that might mean something.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 8 - The Mares of Diomedes After all that, Phase makes a deal with several of the other students in her World Lit course to swap translations, and then Vox makes up to her. Lily joins the Cape Squad.The Play's The Thing Erik Mahren wakes in a warded room. He discusses a major problem he's discovered with Dr. Bellows . They go out to the extreme danger range to try to discharge his built-up energy. Upheaval: Instructor New York In New York: El Penitente shows up.There's an Angel in Father John's Basement: Part 1 Medawihla reservation At the Medawihla lands, Merry wakes up to Sara comforting her, and learns she is now a were-couger kit. Sara has another scene with Eloise about that. It being the Moon Times, Merry is getting a very rough introduction to what Weres go through. She winds up in the Stone House with a young girl who's also a were-kitty and very practiced at handling blood rage. She learns a few things.To Be Merry and Escape From It All - Part 3 Eloise, Ben and Sara manage to get what actually happened straightened out. We learn a bit more about the background of the bio-weapon used in A Single Fold , and what the weres have to do with smuggling things in and out of Whateley, and the Accords. Coltrain is most likely going to wind up with a serious case of dead. Eloise accepts Sara as her personal goddess, as part payment for the screwup. In a major plot surprise, Bluejay turns out to be a Lore Keeper in training for the Medawihla Nation. He turns over some reports to Father Rico and Father Pete , and then discusses things with Sara. (Father Rico, btw, is also a Church Knight , but a Rose, rather than a Thorn). Sara has a conversation with Bluejay (he's called Jay outside of Whateley), and learns about the Bastard . She gives him a pointer to The Necromancer . We also learn that Charlie Lodgeman (aka Totem) is the Lore Master for the Medawihla Nation, and Jay is his TA at Whateley. She mentions Charles Picton Darrow to Jay, who confuses him with Rev. Englund . Jay shows Sara the magical Map of the area, and they mention the Unseen Tribe, which just vanished one day. It may have been Darrow's work. Then Jay's Aunt Trish shows up, possibly for comic relief. Also on the Medawihla lands, we learn that Merry's arm is regenerating very, very slowly, while the detached arm is also regenerating. There's some discussion about what to do about the clone. They decide that splitting Chad and Chaddy off into the new body is the way to go, leaving Merry and Mai in the old one. Sara decides she needs to talk to her father. Boston In Boston: Vamp puts one over on the Necromancer, as Skyhawk listens and records. The Necromancer boasts to The Bastard about what he's going to do.The Boston Brawl II - This Time It's Personal! See Also * }} * - 1 day}}|Previous Day * + 1 day}}|Following Day References Category:Timeline